Promise
by flipover
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto dibuat bingung karena tetangganya, seorang bocah berumur sebelas tahun yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri itu tiba-tiba menjauhinya sejak seminggu terakhir. ― One-shot! chibiSasuke & femNaruto! Read and Review?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing: **(chibi)SasufemNaru

**Warning:** Typo(s), AU, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read!

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Tiga hari lagi...

Ya, tiga hari lagi ia akan pergi meninggalkan kota tempat ia dilahirkan, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia akan pergi ke kota sebelah untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Ia sudah merencanakan hal ini jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya, bahkan ia sudah diterima di Universitas yang memang sudah diincarnya saat ia masih duduk di kelas dua SMA.

Ia sudah mengirimkan berkas yang dibutuhkan, berkemas dan menyelesaikan segala urusan yang ada di sini. Ia juga sudah berpamitan pada semua teman sekelasnya, bahkan pada para tetangga dan teman _part time job_-nya di sebuah _café shop_. Bukankah saat ini, ia hanya perlu duduk santai dan menunggu hari keberangkatannya datang?

Memang hal itulah yang diharapkannya.

Namun ternyata ada satu hal yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan sampai saat ini masih mengganjal dipikirannya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha ini sejak dulu memang sudah menjadi tetangganya itu tiba-tiba mulai bersikap aneh. Mungkin ini hanya firasatnya saja, tapi sepertinya selama seminggu terakhir ini, Sasuke yang sejak kecil senang bermain dengannya itu mulai menjauhinya.

Ia tidak mau berfikiran _negative_, tapi memang itu yang dirasakannya. Dulu saat ia mengajak Sasuke belajar bersama, ia tidak pernah menolak. Walaupun awalnya Sasuke tidak mau, tapi pada akhirnya ia akan membukakan pintu dan mengijinkannya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tapi sekarang jangankan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Sasuke bahkan tidak menengok saat ia menyapanya. Ia akan membuang muka dan langsung pergi menjauh.

_Mungkin Sasuke dapat banyak tugas sekolah? _

Hanya kalimat ini yang spontan muncul di pikirannya. Ya walau bagaiman pun ia tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana sibuknya anak Sekolah Dasar saat ini.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman dimana biasanya ia dan Sasuke bermain saat Sasuke masih kecil, namun tak lama langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang sudah tertata rapi dengan warna mata senada yang sedang berdiri gelisah di depan rumahnya. Uchiha Mikoto, ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto..."

* * *

**A Naruto fanfiction**

_**Promise**_

**By: Dark Akuma-chan**

* * *

Kurang-lebih lima menit sudah Uzumaki Naruto berdiri mematung di depan sebuah pintu kayu dengan sebuah ornamen kecil bertuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke yang menggantung di gagang pintu. Ia berdiri di sini untuk menjaga Sasuke karena Mikoto, ibu Sasuke harus pergi ke luar kota untuk menyusul Fugaku, ayah Sasuke yang sedang bekerja di sana.

Kini hanya ada dua pilihan yang dapat dipilihnya. Yang pertama tetap berada di sini dan menjaga serta merawat Sasuke selama dua hari penuh, atau pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dengan resiko demam yang akan semakin parah dan hal itu akan memperburuk keadaan di antara mereka.

Heh! Tentu saja ia akan memilih opsi yang pertama.

Dengan segala keberanian yang telah dikumpulkannya, Naruto mulai mengangkat kepalan tangannya, kemudian mengetuk pelan pintu kamar.

"...Sasuke."

Beberapa detik telah berlalu, namun tak ada balasan dari Sasuke dan gadis yang menggunakan kaos putih dengan jaket berwarna oranye dengan warna hitam dibeberapa bagian itu pun memutuskan untuk kembali mengetuk pintu.

"Sasuke, aku masuk─"

"Pergi!"

Dan gerakan Naruto langsung terhenti setelah mendengar seruan Sasuke.

Namun bukannya takut dan pergi menjauh, seraya mengerutkan dahinya, Naruto malah menggenggam erat kenop pintu. Bersiap untuk membukanya.

"Mau tidak mau aku akan tetap masuk!"

Dan pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan temaram yang hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu tidur yang terletak di atas meja samping tempat tidur dengan barang-barang yang kebanyakan didominasi oleh warna biru gelap, kontras dengan tembok yang berwarna putih bersih di sekelilingnya.

Menyadari jendela yang masih tertutup rapat, Naruto pun berjalan mendekat, kemudia menyibak lebar-lebar gorden yang menutupinya, mempersilahkan cahaya matahari untuk memasuki ruangan.

Dalam kesempatan itu Naruto sempat melirik Sasuke yang ternyata juga sedang mengamatinya, namun hal itu tak bertahan lama karena Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya sesaat setelah tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

Menahan hembusan nafas yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, Naruto mengambil termometer yang tergeletak di atas meja, tepat di samping tempat tidur dan menyodorkannya di depan wajah Sasuke yang sedang berbaring.

"Sasuke, buka mulutmu."

Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, Sasuke yang biasanya tidak mau mendengarkan dan selalu menyepelekan setiap perkataannya itu kini menurut dengan mudahnya. Tanpa ledekan dan tatapan merendahkan yang biasanya dilontarkan padanya.

Tak lama terdengarlah suara _beep_ bersamaan dengan munculnya angka 38.2°C di sisi layar termometer.

Setelah meletakkan kembali benda berwarna putih itu di atas meja, Naruto pun berjalan keluar kamar, berniat untuk pergi ke dapur. "Aku akan mengambilkan pudding untukmu, setelah itu minum obat yang akan kuberikan padamu, mengerti?"

"...aku tidak mau."

Langkah gadis berambut pirang panjang ini pun terhenti. Ia berdiri selama beberapa detik disana, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang sampai saat ini masih tak mau balas menatapnya. "Demammu akan menjadi semakin parah, Sasuke!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." balas Sasuke dingin.

Naruto diam membisu. Dulu, saat Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang sama seperti ini, Naruto akan membalas dengan cengirannya dan terus memaksanya untuk memberitahunya. Namun kalimat yang barusan diucapkan Sasuke ini terasa sedikit berbeda.

Naruto tertunduk dalam hingga mata biru jernih-nya tak terlihat karena tertutup poni pirang yang menjuntai di wajahnya.

"Hei Sasuke, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, huh?" kata-kata itu terucap sangat lirih, amat lirih hingga hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

Namun tidak ada balasan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, lihat aku..." Naruto terhenti sejenak, menggenggam erat ujung jaketnya. "...dan berhenti bersikap seakan aku ini tidak ada Teme!"

Dan pecahlah sudah kemarahan yang sudah ditahannya selama seminggu terakhir itu sudah berada pada puncaknya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya cepat, balik menatap Naruto tajam. Matanya terlihat sedikit memerah, menahan tetesan air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk keluar dari mata _onyx_-nya.

"Lalu kenapa..."Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat ia memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya, berusaha untuk mendudukkan diri. Tak peduli pada rasa pusing dan tenggorokan yang terasa mulai memanas.

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pergi," Sasuke meninggikan nada suaranya. "Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku?!"

Dan runtuhlah tembok pertahanan diri yang sedari tadi dijaganya dengan susah payah. Tetes demi tetes air mata terlihat membasahi selimut putih dengan sedikit corak biru yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. Namun tidak ada suara isakan tangis seperti bocah seusianya

Naruto terdiam, tertegun melihat bocah yang dikenal memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, bahkan terkesan arogan itu kini menangis di depannya, tepat dihadapannya.

Ia berjalan mendekat, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke, diatas tempat tidur yang berlapiskan kain putih polos.

"Kau tidak ingin aku pergi?"

Sasuke tak langsung bereaksi. Ia terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan kilauan mata _onyx_ di balik rambut hitamnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lemah, mengiyakan pernyataan Naruto.

Ingin rasanya Naruto tersenyum melihat pengakuan Sasuke, namun ia juga tahu ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk itu.

Tanpa kata-kata lebih, tangan Naruto bergerak untuk mengusap pelan puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Dengar Sasuke, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin pergi dari kota ini, hanya saja..."

"Disini juga ada universitas!" Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto, menatap gadis itu dengan wajah sembab dan hidung yang terlihat memerah. "Jadi tetaplah disini."

"...universitas disini memang bagus, tapi itu bukanlah universitas yang aku inginkan." gadis ini kembali menghentikan ucapan. Kini tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke, menggenggamnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Dan universitas yang aku inginkan itu ada di kota sebelah."

"Jadi kau tetap akan pergi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke itu, Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku janji, setiap libur panjang datang aku akan pulang dan bermain bersamamu."

"...tidak! Aku benci kau Naruto!" ia memekik kesal seraya menepis keras tangan Naruto dan bersembunyi, meringkuk menjadi sebuah gumpalan besar di bawah selimutnya.

Kali ini Naruto tidak bisa lagi menghentikan senyum tipis yang telah lolos dari bibirnya. Ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke bisa juga kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memeluk Sasuke yang masih meringkuk disana. Ia bahkan sempat merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang menengang di dalam pelukannya.

"Kau masih belum memaafkanku?"

Tidak ada jawaban, namun Naruto merasakan Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan di pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu katakan..." Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Sasuke, kemudian ia berbisik pelan. "Katakan Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak ingin aku pergi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah meronta dalam pelukan Naruto. "Lepaskan Dobe!" protesnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Dengan itu Sasuke langsung berhenti meronta. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan kepalanya, namun hanya sampai bawah mata, kemudian melirik Naruto yang ternyata sedang menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas aku ingin tetap bersamamu, sampai nanti aku dewasa." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Juga sampai tua." tambah Sasuke berbisik lirih.

Kini senyum Naruto benar-benar sudah muncul sepenuhnya. "Perkataanmu ini terdengar seperti kau mengajakku untuk menikah denganmu eh, Teme."

Bocah berusia sepuluh tahun ini tak langsung menjawab, tapi dengan ekspresi santainya ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamarnya, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu tetap disini, kurasa itu bukanlah ide yang buruk."

Naruto sempat terkejut mendengar penuturan santai Sasuke, namun itu tak lama karena beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara kekehan pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Heh! Kau bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dariku." ejeknya.

Sontak Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto yang masih saja terkekeh di sampingnya. "Lihat saja, beberapa tahun lagi aku akan lebih tinggi darimu Dobe. Setelah itu, aku akan menikah denganmu."

Naruto kembali terdiam, kembali tertegun dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan bocah dihadapannya ini. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan kata-katanya atau ia hanya berbicara untuk mencegah dirinya pergi. Entahlah, apapun makna yang disimpan Sasuke dengan mengucapkan hal itu, tapi hal itu cukup membuat Naruto senang.

Tanpa aba-aba, gadis berambut pirang ini mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian mencium lembut kening Sasuke. "Aku pegang kata-katamu itu, Teme."

Sasuke terlihat sedikit kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, walaupun pada kenyataannya hal itu tak berhasil menutupi rona merah muda yang perlahan terlihat semakin jelas di kedua pipinya.

Melihat Sasuke yang terlihat malu dengan rona merah muda di pipinya itu tentu membuat Naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang jadi penyebabnya itu hanya bisa diam menahan kesal dan malu, tentu saja.

"Kalau begitu kita sepakat!" tiba-tiba Naruto berseru seraya melepaskan pelukannya. "Dua hari kedepan ini aku akan terus bersamamu!"

Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto heran. "Apa?! Kapan aku─"

"Kau tidak boleh protes!" potong Naruto cepat. Ia kemudian meletakkan telapak kanannya di kening Sasuke, berusaha mengecek suhu badannya. "Tunggu, aku akan mengambilkan puding untukmu." tambahnya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto segera berdiri, berniat untuk pergi ke dapur. Namun saat akan melangkah, sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam dua dari kelima jari tangannya. Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya, menengok kebelakang.

Naruto tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Sasuke karena tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang tertunduk, namun bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan kalau ia ingin Naruto tetap berada di sini, menemaninya. Tetapi tetap saja wajah Sasuke yang terlihat jauh lebih merah dari yang sebelumnya itu membuat Naruto khawatir.

"Tapi Sasuke, kalau kau tidak makan dan segera minum obat, demammu akan─"

Genggaman erat tangan di jari Naruto sukses menghentikan kata-katanya.

Melihat raut wajah khawatir Naruto, Sasuke segera membuka suara. "Ibu sudah memberikan semua itu sebelum pergi." ucapnya sedikit pelan.

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya, mengalah. Ia kembali berjalan mendekati Sasuke, kemudian tanpa kata-kata lebih, ia merebahkan diri di samping bocah yang sedang menatapnya heran.

Setelah berhasil menaiki tempat tidur, Naruto segera meraih Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian mulai mengelus lembut puncak kepala bocah berambut hitam itu.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang tidurlah." Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke, menyamankan tubuhnya dan berusaha sebisanya agar Sasuke juga merasa nyaman saat berada di pelukannya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin protes, namun semua tenanganya sudah habis terkuras saat ia meluapkan kemarahannya pada Naruto tadi. Namun kini ia merasa lebih tenang dan mungkin bisa merelakan kepergian Naruto tiga hari lagi. Mungkin.

Dan perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya, mengikuti jejak Naruto yang sudah tertidur pulas terlebih dahulu.

_**END**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Haloooo~ ketemu lagi sama saya.. :D  
Hmm.. Pertama yang pastinya, terimasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca, meninggalkan review dan yang lainnya!

Aku harap sih nggak membosankan, tapi oke, penilaian ada di tangan kalian :D  
Betewe maaf kalau disini Sasuke agak OOC, dia masih kecil, ingat :)

Dan kalau ada salah-salah kata, typo dimanapun juga, tolong beritahu saya, itu akan sangat membantu :)  
Oh! kalau ada yang minta sequel... **mungkin** ada, tapi entahlah :3

Baiklah! sekian dari saya. **Terimakasih~**

****Read and Review? :)**  
**


End file.
